encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Mars Disposal Incident
The Second Mars Disposal Incident was an event that occurred during the opening weeks of the Crisis, occurring about 8 months after both Roharous and LEE's near death experience during the first Mars Disposal event in March of that same year in 2018. The Incident ended with the sudden destructions of both Iron Skull and the newly developed Car crusher, further destroying the Junkyard's financial funds and reputation. Although Roharous and Dark SABER, had escaped the Junkyard by the time the Authorities could arrive, the sudden bite marks on Iron Skull's cables would, merged with the Incident 8 months would eventually cause the immediate shut down of Mar's Disposal. Prior to the Incident 'The Crisis' After a major Incident of a fuel known as D.Crawn after pumping some into SABER at Chorus Gas station about 20 miles away from the fields, where the line from the Pump eventually Snapped lose coating Roharous with D.Crawn Fuel, but managed to leap inside of SABER just before consuming or inhaling the toxic chemicals of the Gas. After escaping the gas Station along with Roharous getting entirely coated, Dark SABER returned back to the garage where Roharous had to clean his Jacket from the intense flammable chemicals which took several hours to do, but managed to succeed anyway. He also had managed to spray the oil off of SABER as well with a hose and about 2 buckets of full water as well preventing the chemicals from burning through SABER's beauty and pealing of her Blue paint, around the gas tank. The events of this Incident would soon lead into the D.Crawn Crisis, which would last 59 Days and even end up spreading towards Mar's Disposal as well. 'The Stadium Attack' The first attack of the Crisis occurred, on November 9th, 2018, when a major Football tournament was being played in New York City Central Arena located in down town Manhattan. At around 9:01 PM during the game SABER breached the fences and entered the field running over most of the teams from both sides, shocking all the fans sitting around the stadium. As many foot ball players tried to escape the field, Dark SABER took pride in running over Cheer Leaders stating that she always hated skirts, and fancy show offs. Out of the audience members Ryu, Shizume, and Kia were among the fans watching the chaos that the black Mercury Cyclone is causing on the field, but could not determine who it was until the Car spoke. Although she had managed to due intense damage to the foot ball field including smashing through the goal posts and Player's box a couple managed to escape the attack alive, 4 of these were Dave Folley, Nick Han, Jack Harlem, and Quince Gollum, though a different paint job Dave Foley recognized Dark SABER automatically and became enraged believing that Rothgar was the one who recklessly tried to kill them in this insane attack. After Dark SABER disappeared after hearing the sounds of police sirens, the 4 gang Football players secretly followed Dark SABER to Rothgar where she had picked him up at a sporting event that he was at during the time of the attack. Using this as an opportunity the 4 than followed Dark SABER in a cautious way back towards Carlson where the 4 now known where he resides, but the 4 soon saw Roharous and Dark SABER leave the Garage again just seconds before it entered deciding to wait until the time is right to strike, as Roharous & Dark SABER disappeared down the alley Way the 4 men would remain at the Garage until they return. 'Roharous's Return to Mar's Disposal' Roharous & Dark SABER arrived at Mars Disposal in reach still fills Roharous with horror following his near death experience with LEE 8 months ago, but faces his fear in hopes of destroying the Iron Skull and shutting down the Junk Yard once and for all, in order to avenge their near death and loss of Loran on March 27th, 2018. Dark SABER instead of going through the main entrance of Mars Disposal, decided to breach the Fences at full acceleration allowing her to enter the junk Yard more faster than she did 8 months ago. From there Roharous got out and decided to go and split up in order to find the Crusher faster, but Dark SABER declined immediately for safety reasons. The Incident 'Return to Loran' Roharous & Dark SABER, made their way through the Junkyard where they arrived at the old destroyed Crusher that was destroyed during the first Incident, from right there they found the ruins of Loran, which has had appeared to never have been moved from the spot that she sacrificed herself. Roharous & Dark SABER just look at her lifeless wrecked body in a moment of silence that would soon last 3 minutes. Roharous took a deep breath only to feel a little soft tap on his back, as he turns to see Dark SABER's driver side door patting his back in a comforting way, as she drives to his side and simply said, "She is in a better place Roharous, I know she is." Roharous just smiled and nodded yes, only to hear a crash noise coming from the distance, in which Roharous recognized the sound and said. "Its it." Roharous stated as he quickly raced over to a huge pile of debris, and began climbing it in order to try and make it to the top of the pile much to Dark SABER's horror. "Roth Are you crazy! Get back down here Now!!" She cried worriedly only for her words to be ignored as Roharous made his way farther up the pile, until he at last made it to the top of the pile. Upon reaching the top of the debris mountain Roharous later sees in the distance the Crane wielding Iron Skull where they watch as another Animated car is thrown into the New Crusher, her screams of agony heard in the distance as Roharous cringed at the sounds of the dying car. Roharous was constantly begging in his head for someone to stop this, he couldn't take it anymore, Although this was the second time he was in Mars Disposal, he was well aware of the Junkyards bad history and genocidal ways that they made towards 4 wheeled automobiles, in fact Rothgar even knew very well that Mars Disposal also conducts cruel tactics toward any forms of junked cars, and in fact they would also kill of vehicles when they were alive, when in reality the rules of junk yards were to crush animated cars only when they have passed away, and not when they were alive, as conducting such an action would be a form of both murder and Genocide. Just thinking about all of these acts of brutalities against Animated vehicles made Rothgar wonder, how in the heck Mars Disposal was able to remain open all this time, as the Junk yard was constantly doing brutality like this since the late 30,s even before Iron Skully arrived in the Junk Yard in 1955. 'Showdown with Iron Skull' After bravely confronting Iron Skull, the Second Incident began, where Rothgar was able to dodge Iron Skull long enough until Dark SABER appeared. Despite being trapped on a mountain pile, and almost falling to his death, Roharous is eventually caught by Dark SABER who at the time was wearing a mattress on top of her roof, where she was able to easily outrun Iron Skull, and even go as far as to breaking through the fences surrounding Iron Skull's main crane body, and violently forcing herself hard against the base of the structure, shocking most of the animated car's watching, and even surprising Iron Skull. As things heat up between the giant Magnet, and Dark SABER, Iron Skull becoming extremely irritated, of the young Mercury Cyclone, swings himself like a wrecking ball, and knocks the female Cyclone through a mountain of junk where she lands hard against an animated Bus, all banged up, at first Iron Skull's eyes turn into that of a smirk like look, until Dark Saber, turns back to him, and she heals herself, eliminating all of the damage done to her, causing the Magnet to look in horror. The Dark Mercury Cyclone then drove forward, as Iron Skull sucked in most if the Junk around, but instead of securing Dark SABER with the Debris, the Car dashed behind everything, then launched off of a large platform hidden behind an inanimate truck, where she chomped the side of Iron Skull Slash 5 scars on the side of the magnet, causing the Crane to Roar in Agony from the pain, where it was heard all around the junkyard, Having to have had enough of the Cyclone, the Magnet then smashed Dark SABER Hard, lifting her off the ground, then dropped her from about 50 feet in the air, a height where no animated car would survive an impact with the ground. Dark SABER however was able to steer her free fall against the side of a junk mountain, where she drifted off much to the shock of Iron Skull, as he turned into a much angrier look, and began to knock down the wall of debris that Dark SABER was driving on, despite several almost struck attempts, the young Mercury Cyclone, leaped off of another dirt hill in the center, and back onto the ground where she made a sharp right back up a new hill then at full throttle launched into the air and with her sharp Jaws snapped, one of Iron Skull's electric cables cutting it lose. causing him to plunge down into the Conveyor belt where he was crushed to death, by the Crusher that was destroyed afterwards due to Iron Skull's lifeless Body being stuck in the gears causing it to overload and explode. Aftermath The Destruction of both Iron Skull and the New Crushed eventually left Mars Disposal bankrupt to the point that the CEO was force to shut down the junkyard within a 10 hour duration. Within the evening of November 30th, the junkyard was completely shutdown and abandoned. After the Second Mars Disposal Incident Roharous & Dark SABER returned back to Carlson Garage, where she attended to heal herself first before making another run outside. However upon her leave 4 Surviving foot ball members who some how survived the Stadium attack, snuck into Carlson Garage and attacked Roharous leaving him left for dead, this one attack would soon cause Dark SABER To drift into Madness against not only the attackers of Roharous, but to Roharous and his friends as well. Though Mars Disposal was Abandon after the Second Incident, the Junk Yard became a home for Multiple Animated Car's who were left without Operators, but mostly the Junk Yard became a Grave Site for Loran who's wreckage still remained in the same spot in which Roharous & Dark SABER had refused to move, in order for them to remember that her wreckage was lying on the spot where she sacrificed herself. Roharous never again returned to Mars Disposal after the Second Incident. ''Trivia *''It was stated by SABER after the Crisis, that Roharous, wanted to not only arrive at Mars Disposal just to pay respects to Loran, also make justice for her, revealing that he wanted to go to Mars Disposal just to eliminate Iron Skull and avenge Loran's sacrificial death, that occurred 8 months ago during the first Mars Disposal Incident... *''This was the final disaster to plague Mars Disposal, as the Junk Yard shut down that same month on the 30th of November...'' *''This was the only known time where it was revealed that Iron Skull was forcefully attacked by a car, as during his operational history since 1955, he has struck so much fear within his victims that he never thought a car would actually attack him back...'' *''It was revealed that during this one incident, it was revealed that Johnny Lightrunner, and DOM were present at Mars Disposal during the time of this event, but were never shown onscreen...'' Category:Disasters Category:The Crisis Category:Incidents Category:2018